i shall believe
by chadsbaby22
Summary: its a story about brucas and this is my second story and also this is a odd story with a funny ending and is very dramatic also not for leyton fans


I shall believe

Lucas is always saving people his mom Karen, his sister in law halley, his big brother Nathan, his friend Peyton, his friend skills, and his friend mouth (mouth is a nick name) he's saved all of those people except for Brooke his best friend but then he finally saves her but I better tell you the whole story so it will make more sense okay so

"Lucas where are you" Brooke screamed "right here what's up" lucas wonderingly said "lucas I can't believe you I hate you how could you do that to me " screamed Brooke "do what" screamed lucas "you told Felix that I cheated on him with you which you know is a lie lucas" screamed Brooke "yes I did that Brooke because he is a jerk and doesn't deserve you" said lucas "and what you do well that still don't make up for it I hate you lucas for doing this to me and don't think that he don't deserve me makes that any better because it doesn't you made my boyfriend break up with me so I don't care if I ever see you again" screamed Brooke "okay you know what Brooke I wished you go disappear some where because that would make there be no stress on me because you are the one that makes there be stress on me because having to watch out for you is a nerve wrecking and it is hard so you know what I wished you disappear some where and never come back" screamed lucas Brooke slapped him and ran out and said now I only hate you more jerk.

Brooke drove off that night and before she left she left a note to lucas it said "if you come looking for me don't bother I did exactly what you said I'm in my car and I'm leaving tree hill so now you have no stress of having to take care of me goodbye lucas have a good life" that night Brooke had pulled off the road and was going to bed in her backseat and then a guy pulled off and busted the back window out and jerked her out of the car and taped her mouth and drove off with her that night lucas had also came to say sorry to Brooke and lucas found the note and read it and came out and took it to the rest of them and told them she was gone Everyone is screaming at lucas at the same time you told her to disappear.

"Lucas come here" said halley "what is it Halley" lucas said "that's Brookes car she's been kidnapped Lucas no" said Halley crying then Peyton, Halley, Nathan, Karen, skills, and then Lucas started to cry.

2 months went by no Brooke "I just can't believe she's gone" said lucas "neither can I and probably the last thing you will ever say to Brooke was I wish you would disappear" said Nathan "okay not making me feel any better but your right you know what I'm going to go look for Brooke" said lucas "lucas you will never be able to find her kidnappers got her it will be impossible you will never find her Luke" said Nathan "but I can still try and never say never" said lucas so lucas went out and he looked and looked no sign of Brooke it was like she disappeared of the face of the earth.

Lucas got a call on his cell phone "lucas when are you coming home" said halley "when I find Brooke now I'm going to get off here bye halley" said lucas "bye Luke" said halley then lucas had been going and asking people about the break in they all told him things about it

"This place is so creepy yes a phone but who can I call I know I will call Lucas even though he said he wished I'd disappear" thought Brooke Lucas's phone rang again " halley I told you I'm not coming home till I find Brooke" said lucas "well then nice to know" said Brooke

"Brooke where are you" said lucas "look I need help and I haven't got a lot of time" said Brooke "okay tell me where are you at and that's all I will need then I will come find you" said lucas "okay I am in the basement and I saw the street thing when he drug me in it is 5th avenue" said Brooke "okay I will be there as fast as I can Brooke I promise bye Brooke" said lucas "bye lucas" said Brooke.

"Lucas he will be back soon" said Brooke "I know that is why I am going to untie you as fast as I can" said lucas then lucas got her untied "lucas look out" Brooke screamed the kidnapper had got back then the kidnapper and lucas fought and lucas stabbed the kidnapper with his own knife but then the kidnapper was getting up and lucas screams run to Brooke " no I'm not leaving you" said Brooke "go" lucas says "no' Brooke says "fine then" said lucas this time lucas breaks a chair leg off and stabs the guy with it this time he don't get back up "come on Brooke" said lucas "okay" said Brooke.

Then on the car ride home the stop to get some thing to eat and then Lucas says "there is a reason I told Felix that you cheated on him with me" "what is that" said Brooke "I love you Brooke" said Lucas.

Then lucas and Brooke get home and on the entire car ride they sort it all out and when they get home everyone's hugging Brooke saying we missed you so much and then Brooke says and guess what else me and lucas are getting married and they all scream "hey can I do a speech at the wedding" says halley "what are you thinking" says Brooke "'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. When life gets hard when things change true love remains the same and that you guys give us all hope" says halley "okay that sounds good to me doesn't it to you Luke" said Brooke "yeah it sounds perfect" said lucas.

So you see Lucas saved Brooke too and now they are getting married and there is a thing about Lucas and Brooke even though it is a little odd it gives everyone some hope that anything can happen.


End file.
